jojofandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Hayato Kawajiri
Hayato Kawajiri (川 尻 早 人 Kawajiri Hayato) jest postacią poboczną w Diamond is Unbreakable. Jest przedstawiany jako sprzymierzeniec bohaterów i odgrywa kluczową rolę w ostatnim wątku historii. Hayato jest synem Kosaku i Shinobu Kawajiri i odkrywa, że jego ojca zastąpił Yoshikage Kira. Następnie próbuje powstrzymać zagrożenie stworzone przez Kirę. Wygląd Hayato to młode, 11-letnie dziecko o raczej chudej budowie i prostych brązowych włosach, które sięgają tuż pod brodę. Osobowość Hayato to cichy chłopak, który większość czasu spędza w swojej sypialni. Rzadko rozmawia z rodzicami, preferując szpiegowanie ich za pomocą urządzeń elektronicznych, które ma w swoim pokoju. Według jego matki nie ma bliskich przyjaciół. Jednak po naciśnięciu w kąt Hayato okazuje się wyjątkowo odważny. Był gotów popełnić samobójstwo, jeśli uniemożliwiłoby to aktywację Bites the Dust. Nawet Josuke komentuje odwagę Hayato jak na jego wiek, kiedy zgłasza się na ochotnika, by wyruszyć w wybuchowe ciało Okuyasu, ryzykując śmiercią. Pomimo nieco napiętych relacji z matką, ostatecznie ją kocha, a jego pragnienie pokonania Kiry wynika z pragnienia ochrony matki i miasta. Udowodniono również, że Hayato jest wyjątkowo inteligentny, potrafiąc oszukać Kirę, by ujawnił swoją tożsamość na głos, jednocześnie dając Josuke telefon, aby go obudzić i spotkać w określonym miejscu bez aktywowania stanowiska Kiry. Podczas walki między Josuke i Kirą Hayato był w stanie dawać Josuke ważne wskazówki, mimo że nie był w stanie zobaczyć Standów, na przykład zastanawiając się, czy Kira może zdetonować tylko jedną bombę za pomocą swojej zdolności Bomb. Historia Diamond is Unbreakable Gdy szpieguje swoich rodziców za pomocą urządzeń elektronicznych, Hayato zauważa kilka podejrzanych rzeczy o jego ojcu, w którego wciela się Yoshikage Kira. Badając dziwne zachowanie ojca, prawie zabija go Stray Cat. Zaczyna podążać za Kirą i udaje mu się nagrać materiał o tym, jak zamordował kobietę i jej chłopaka. Kiedy zostaje osaczony przez mordercę, próbuje szantażować Kirę, ujawniając, że ma dalsze dowody, które zostaną znalezione przez władze w przypadku jego śmierci. Jednak jego groźby to tylko gniew Kiry, który używa Killer Queen, by go zabić i sprawić, że będzie wyglądał, jakby upadł uderzając się w głowę. Zaraz potem Kira zaczyna wpadać w panikę i zostaje spontanicznie przebity przez Łuk i Strzałę, podczas gdy Yoshihiro próbował przekonać Kirę, aby opuścił miasto. Dzięki nowej zdolności Kiry, Bites the Dust, aktywuje pętlę czasu, która przywraca Hayato życie. Następnego ranka Kira chwali się Hayato swoją nową umiejętnością, ujawniając swoje prawdziwe imię w tym procesie, a także fakt, że jego zdolność jest „niezwyciężona”. Hayato wywnioskuje z tego, że są inni o podobnych zdolnościach. Zaraz po tym, jak Kira go opuszcza, Rohan Kishibe, który widział, jak Hayato podąża za swoim ojcem na stację kolejową, wykorzystuje moc Heaven's Door, aby poznać tożsamość swojego ojca. Rohan kończy czytać wydarzenia, które miały się wydarzyć w przyszłości, a następnie staje się pierwszym, który padnie ofiarą umiejętności Bites the Dust przez Killer Queen. Hayato następnie budzi się ponownie w łóżku i uświadamia sobie, że jest uwięziony w pętli czasu. Tego ranka unika Rohana, ale jest w stanie obserwować, jak umiera z daleka, gdy Kira wyjaśnia efekty swojego Standa. Próbuje unikać Josuke i towarzystwa, ale zostaje przez nich zaczepiony i próbuje powstrzymać Bites the Dust, zabijając się. Jednak uaktywnia się Bites the Dust, tym razem w celu ochrony Hayato, zabijając Josuke i jego przyjaciół. Budząc się ponownie w swoim łóżku, Hayato zdaje sobie sprawę, że może polegać tylko na tym, by zdemaskować Kirę. Kradnie Stray Cat, mając nadzieję wykorzystać swoją wiedzę o porannych wydarzeniach do pokonania Kiry z bliskiej odległości. Jego próba prawie się udaje, ale Kira jest chroniony przed pociskami powietrznymi Stray Cat przez zegarek w kieszeni. Jak Kira chełpi się, Hayato zostaje uratowany, gdy jego drugi plan powoduje, że Josuke Higashikata i Okuyasu Nijimura przybywają na czas, aby usłyszeć, jak Kira ujawnia swoje imię. Kiedy Josuke atakuje go, Kira jest zmuszony do przypomnienia sobie Killer Queen, aby go chronić, anulując efekty pętli czasu. Podczas bitwy Hayato odgrywa główną rolę w pomocy Josuke. Kiedy Okuyasu zostaje śmiertelnie ranny, a Josuke jest skonfliktowany, czy zaryzykować wysadzenie w powietrze, używając zdolności Crazy Diamond do uratowania go, Hayato rzuca się na Okuyasu i uruchamia bombę. Ta ofiara nie prowadzi do jego śmierci, ponieważ Josuke przywaca swoje ciało z Crazy Diamond, zanim umrze. Po schronieniu się w pobliskim domu asystuje Josuke, przekazując informacje o lokalizacji Kiry, ale nie wiedząc o tym, Yoshihiro Kira jest ukryty w kieszeni, robiąc to samo dla swojego syna. Hayato należy do grupy ludzi, którzy są świadkami śmierci Yoshikage Kiry i po raz ostatni widzimy ze łzami w oczach swoją matkę Shinobu Kawajiri, że poczeka, aż ojciec wróci do domu, mimo że Hayato wie, że jego ojciec już nie żyje.